Haruhi's anime adventure
by Nami Tamora Uchiha
Summary: It started when she bought that Naruto Manga, and only went downhill from there... Am I seriously the only one who cares about the Naruto Bleach and Luckystar people Everywhere? For god's sakes we have Hatake Kakashi for Homeroom! Multiple pov's


Haruhi's Anime Adventure!

Prologue....

It all started when she bought that first volume of Naruto on Dvd... It only went downhill from there. Closed spaces were EVERYWHERE according to Itsuki. Nagato was recording Major data spikes, and Asahina couldnt contact her organization. And if that wasnt enough, we got a substitute because our homeroom teacher had moved. i think he just wanted to flee from haruhi. But then, alot of our teachers were mysteriously moving away... Anyway... our homeroom sub was none other than Kakashi Hatake. It's perfectly fine if you dont beleive me. I wouldnt in your position. But i am telling the honest truth. Kakashi. Hatake. for. HOMEROOM!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyon.

"Nagato? What is going on? Why ON EARTH is KAKASHI HATAKE OUR HOMEROOM TEACHER?!" I asked within the relative safety of the clubroom. Yuki didn't look up from her book.

"It would seem that Haruhi Suzumiya has become unsatisfied and has wished for all of the anime and manga that she reads and watches to become real." she said in a near robotic tone. I never even heard the door open.

"Ma, so you recognize me, eh, Kyon?" said a voice behind me. I spun around, nearly losing my balance in doing so. I gulped, uttering a quick "hai, sensei." Then I regained composure and said, "It's a wonder the other students havent recognized you yet!" he chuckled lightly, one eye closed with a vertical scar over it. It must've hurt, whatever happened.

"Actually, Kyon-kun, its a wonder You recognize me. I put a genjutsu over the student body, but it didnt seem to work on you or the rest of the SOS brigade for some reason...." he trailed off, head tilted to the side.

"Haruhi's coming... I guess I should take my leave before she drags me into this little club of yours since she knows who I am.... thinks I'm a time travelling ninja... hah. kids these days." he muttered before literally POOFING from view.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi.

"So, did you scan him?" asked a woman, currently dangling from a tree limb. Her wavy brown hair fell away from the bright green eyes staring at me.

"Hai... Nothing special unless you count that enormous chakra reserve. Its untrained and all that but theres A LOT." the young woman swung back and forth while upside down. "I'd hardly call that safe, Nami." (NOT NAMI FROM ONEPEICE!!!!!) "Or mature for that matter..."I stated, turning my head and blushing. I hated that I couldnt wear my mask. Nami had forced me to leave it behind.

"you're just mad that you cant look while my shirt rides up without giving yourself away !" She scoffed. Had it been Anyone but her, I would've maimed her, or something, but instead I glared at her as she vaulted off the branch and walked over to me. How I hated being without my mask.

"You're such a prune." she told me as she kissed my nose, giggling as my face went hot. I rolled my eyes as she stepped back.

"Suzumiya is something else." she told me. "Her chakra is so highly developed, she doesnt even realize the things she makes happen. That SOS brigade has an esper, A time traveller and an Alien named Nagato Yuki! And it's all 'cause of Haruhi!" she beamed, pleased with herself. "Anywho, it's late, and we should leave. See you at home, Kakashi-danna!"

I felt myself go red, fingering the gold ring in my pocket... How did she know? And was that a Yes?!

(note: - danna means husband.)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itsuki.

I smiled, having expected Kyon and Miss Suzumiya as they walked into the clubroom. She beamed as Kyon told me what had happened earlier with this.... Kakashi-sensei.

" I see. And you think he's a time travelling ninja?" i asked, already knowing where this was headed. Kakashi sensei was a ninja yes, but not a time traveller. I took out a volume of the Naruto series that Haruhi had us watch and pointed to the man on the front. the one with silver hair and a scar over his left eye. It took a second, but it clicked.

"I dont think he's a time traveller haruhi."

"... ITS HIM!!!..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke.

Taptaptaptaptaptapatp- I swear one more tap and I'll- taptatataptaptatatap!!!!

"stop tapping your pencil please Tsuruya-san." i begged politely. Naruto, sitting behind me, was getting a huge kick out of this.

the green haired girl looked at me a moment, and i thought that maybe i might keep my sanity, but alas, no such luck, because she started laughing at me. this caught the attention of the language arts teacher, (cough Nami cough), and when she asked what was so funny, Tsuruya said:

"HIS HAIR LOOKS LIKE A COCKATOO'S ASS!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" which had the entire class, Even Sakura and Ino, Laughing at Me. Sasuke Uchiha. God I hate Ikioi Tsuruya.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo.

"Rukia… what _Are_ you doing?" I asked. Rukia, my partner with short black hair with a cute little bit of hair that stuck out between her eyes, was currently hunched over Kon. I didn't know, nor was I sure that I Wanted to know what on earth she was doing to make the poor stuffed animal scream in such agonized gasps…. Oh, Rukia…

She looked over her shoulder at me with those evil star eyes that I had learned to fear the hard way. She smiled a wicked grin.

"why, nothing, Ichigo! What makes you think I was doing any thing?" she asked, while a smaller, unmistakably annoying voice screamed at me.

"ICHIGO HELP ME YOU CARROT-TOP!!!!" I frowned. I was Not a carrot top, and for once, I let Kon ride out his punishment; pins were sticking out of every part of his plushie pervy body. Good job Rukia....


End file.
